1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a improved process for separating bituminous materials into various fractions employing solvents at elevated temperatures and pressures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many methods for extracting various fractions from bituminous materials have been disclosed previously in the prior art, perhaps the most well known of these being termed "propane extraction" in which asphaltic materials are extracted or recovered from heavy hydrocarbon materials such as reduced crudes by means of a single solvent extraction step using propane as the extractant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,920, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses that solvents other than propane can be used to separate heavy hydrocarbon materials into at least two fractions at a greatly improved rate of separation and in a manner which eliminates certain prior art operating difficulties encountered in the use of propane type solvents (C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 hydrocarbon solvents). That patent discloses effecting the separation by using high temperature-pressure techniques and by using pentane as one of a group of suitable solvents. Such practice permits a deeper cut to be made in the heavy hydrocarbon material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,459, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses a process for separating a heavy hydrocarbon material into three fractions by using a combination of propane and pentane deasphalting techniques. That process includes (i) mixing the heavy hydrocarbon material with pentane at elevated temperatures and pressures to produce a light fraction containing resins and oils, (ii) mixing the light fraction with propane at high temperatures and pressures to produce a second light fraction comprising oils and a second heavy fraction comprising resins and (iii) recycling at least a portion of the resins fraction back to the pentane deasphalting process. Alternatively, that process may be carried out by subjecting the heavy hydrocarbon material first to a propane deasphalting process to produce a heavy fraction containing asphaltenes and resins, followed by a pentane deasphalting process on the asphaltene-resin fraction previously obtained to produce a second light fraction comprising resins and a second heavy fraction comprising asphaltenes and recycling at least a portion of the resins fraction back to the propane deasphalting process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,732 discloses a two solvent extraction process for producing three fractions from a hydrocarbon charge stock containing asphaltenes, resins and oils. The charge stock is admixed with a first solvent in a volumetric ratio of solvent to charge stock of less than about 4:1 to form a mixture that is introduced into a first extraction zone maintained at an elevated temperature and pressure. The mixture separates within the first extraction zone to produce a first solvent-rich liquid phase containing oils which are free of asphaltenes and resins and a first solvent-lean liquid phase containing asphaltenes and resins. The solvent-lean liquid phase then is contacted with a second solvent containing at least one more carbon atom per molecule than said first solvent and introduced into a second extraction zone. The second extraction zone is maintained at a lower temperature and pressure than the first extraction zone to separate the solvent-lean liquid phase into a second solvent-rich liquid phase containing resins and a second solvent-lean liquid phase containing asphaltenes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,415 discloses a single solvent extraction process for separating a heavy hydrocarbon material into three different fractions by a process employing a two stage solvent treatment wherein different solvent to feed ratios and different temperatures are used in each stage. The charge stock is admixed with the solvent in a volumetric ratio of solvent to feed in the range of 2:1 to 10:1 and introduced into a first extraction zone maintained under temperature and pressure conditions sufficient to cause the mixture to separate into a first solvent-rich fraction containing oils and a first solvent-lean fraction containing asphaltenes and resins. The solvent-lean fraction then is contacted with an additional portion of the solvent and introduced into a second extraction zone maintained at a temperature and pressure lower than in the first extraction zone to cause asphaltic solids to form. The soluble material then is separated from the asphaltic solids.
In many of the prior art separation processes, the solvent is separated from the various products by either or both pressure reduction and steam stripping. The solvent is vaporized by such treatment, separated from the bituminous product and condensed for recycle in the separation process.
It has been observed that in some instances a portion of the bituminous material introduced into the steam stripping apparatus is carried out of the steam stripper in the form of a fine mist with the vaporized solvent and steam. When the solvent and steam are condensed, at least a portion of the mist solidifies and an emulsion of water and bituminous material is formed. The emulsion and solids settle within the process apparatus. The settling solids ultimately plug the apparatus and cause a disruption of the bituminous separation process.